Whole Again
by Athene-san
Summary: 3 weeks has gone since the fight and Shuichi is never going to be Whole Again... a ShuRyu song-fic with the side pairing ShuYuki


B-A: Here is a new fic from me and it's Gravitation…

Phoenix: B-A loves Gravitation…

B-A: YEAH, but the manga it's so difficult to get it here in DK, but I do have the Anime…

Phoenix: sigh Why did she create me? I don't want to be her character ;;

B-A: Just shut up, Phoenix…. I'll never make a yaoi pairing with you, cuz you already have Athene…

Phoenix: dreaming yeeeeeaaaaah…

Disclaimer: Do I own Gravitation? HELL NO… if I did Yuki would be sweeter and there would be some side pairings like ShuRyu or ShuHiro :P and I don't own the song 'Whole again' by Atomic Kitten…

Warnings: Yaoi and sadness… It's a ShuRyu and a side pairing ShuYuki…. It's in 3-person, Shuichi's and Yuki's POV

A/N: I know my English grammar is very bad and my laptop doesn't help me very much…. I don't know what Fragment is and when you ask for explanations you get it in German O.o'' and I don't understand German -.-'' so I'm very sorry, if the grammar is bad….

* * *

**Whole Again**

It's night and all light was off…

Nearly all light was off. A single light was shinning through the dark night.

One man was up, head in hands. No sound was coming from the man. The television was on, but he wasn't hearing or seeing it. He still thought about the evening three weeks ago. The evening that make him a single again. The afternoon that make his ex-lover leave him for real. It was still tearing him apart. The thing there was tearing him the most was the fact that his ex-lover already had found a new lover.

He felt like shit, a real bastard, a jerk and every other bad name you could come up with. They are all true and it fist perfect on him.

"And that was NERD with 'Run to the sun' and now we are going to play Bad Lucks new single 'Whole again'" the reporter on the TV announce.

_Yuki's POV._

I looked up when the reporter announce that the song was one of Bad Luck's songs.

The music began to flow from the TV and my little baka came in view on the TV. He had closed his eyes and he was looking down.

When he looked up and I saw his purple eyes filled with sorrow and sadness, I could feel my own eyes get wet.

_/If you see me walking down the street_

_Staring at the sky_

_And dragging my two feet_

_You still pass me by_

_It still makes me cry_

_But you can make me whole again/_

When he began to sing I couldn't stop myself from listening to the lyrics and they shocked me.

It sound like the song was written about the last three weeks.

I had passed him so many times.

At NG records.

On the street and the only thing I did was to ignore him and walked away and when we passed each other you was always looking at the sky and dragging you r feet with you.

You weren't the hyper boy any longer when I passed you, but you are when you are with your band mates or Him.

_/And if you see me with another man_

_I'm laughing and I'm joking_

_Trying to get by_

_I won't put you down_

_Cuz I want you around_

_You can make me whole again/_

_Shuichi's POV._

I sat on the couch in our residence and seeing the new music-video for Bad luck's new single 'Whole Again'.

I wrote it in the passed three weeks after the evening that make me a single again, but not for long.

I'm with a man who loves me and I love him too, but in my heart I still love Yuki.

I could feel the wet tears there was running down my face and I took my head in my hands and cried.

My lover ran in to me from the bathroom and laid a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Don't cry, Shu-chan" He whispered to me and dragged me in to a comforting hug.

"I don't know who I love anymore" I said when I had clamed down.

I looked up in his big and beautiful blue eyes. They where full of worried and love.

How could I be confused about love when I had him?

I hugged him back.

"I love you, Ryuichi" I whispered to him.

"And I love you too, Shu-chan" He whispered back to me and kissed my lips. It felt good. I respond to it and opened my mouth to let his waiting tongue in. His tongue maps my mouth out and it felt so good that I let a little moan slip. His tongue began to poke mine and worked it to life.

It felt right, but also wrong.

Why do I still love him?

_/Looking back on when we first met _

_I can not escape and I can not forget_

_Baby you're the one, you still turn me on_

_You can make me whole again/_

_Yuki's POV._

_Flashback_

I stood in the park and read some lyrics on a paper there had fluttered pass him. They where really bad.

"Can I get my lyrics back?"

I looked up and saw a boy with short pink hair and big violet eyes. I snort and throw the paper at him.

"You call these words for lyrics? A third class student could do it better"

He looked stunt at me, like he didn't believed what I just had said. I walked pass him and disappeared out in to the night, leaving him behind or so thought I.

He followed me, hunt me down, catch my heart and I had catch his.

_End of flashback_

I shook my head in the memories of ours relationship. I don't want to remember the past. I had always tried to forget my past.

I can't forget Kitazawa and I can't forget you, Shuichi.

_/Time is laying heavy on my heart_

_Seems I've got too much of it_

_Since we're been apart_

_My friends make me smiles_

_If only for a while_

_You can make me whole again/_

_Shuichi's POV._

I was at the studio.

Bad Luck had finally finished the rehearsing of their new album. Everyone was having fun. I was smiling and laughing at the jokes the people around me where telling.

But I wasn't smiling later. My friends make me smile, when I need it.

I'm still thinking about the past and I know I have to get over it. I have Ryuichi now.

_/Looking back on when we first met _

_I can not escape and I can not forget_

_Baby you're the one, you still turn me on_

_You can make me whole again/_

I don't need Yuki anymore, not when I have Ryuichi.

I thought of Ryuichi and I began to smile. He was what I need and they do say a break up is difficult to get over, but it's easier if you have someone to comfort you.

I have Ryuichi; he is comforting me and taking care of me. Stopping me for doing something stupid. In other words, he loves me.

Yuki never did any of the things Ryu-chan are doing.

_/For know I'll have to wait_

_But baby if you change your mind_

_Don't be too late_

_Cause I just can't go on_

_It's already been to long_

_But you could make me whole again/_

_Yuki's POV._

I lost my chance and maybe I don't get it again.

I smile slowly. You must be happy know with him.

He can take care of you and he does care for you and he isn't scared for showing it.

I hope I was like that and I didn't have done all the bad and mean things.

But now I can't take it back. You had already moved on.

_/Looking back on when we first met _

_I can not escape and I can not forget_

_Baby you're the one, you still turn me on_

_You can make me whole again/_

:Owari:

* * *

B-A: Do you guys love it?

Athene:looks trough the fic I thought the main pairing was going to be ShuYuki, not ShuRyu…

B-A: I know, but I couldn't get the idea of a ShuRyu fic…

Athene: shrugs that's ok… walks off

B-A: Bye, bye, Athene waves demo readers, will you please R/R? big teary puppy eyes Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase….


End file.
